What never happened
by emerald.swan
Summary: "Hey Granger!This never happened you know!"Hermione turned around and with a smirk worthy af a Slytherin, she replied "I don't even know what you are talking about"Dramione one-shot.Kind of Christmasy.Read and Review!


**Here is a kind of late Christmas-related oneshot that i wrote.I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.I really don't.**

Hermione opened her eyes to meet the sight of an excited Parvati who did not bother being quiet while opening her presents. Realizing that the pillows that were now placed on top of her head could not block out the voice of the girl, she got up and started unwrapping presents herself. She had received quite a lot of things: candy from Harry and Ron, a make-up kit from Ginny (who was still hoping that her friend would eventually give in and wear some make-up), a sweater and a cake from , a new iPod from her parents (a spell should make it work here) and of course loads of books concerning all kinds of different areas and subject.

.Hermione had just finished with her presents when Parvati and Lavender (who had unfortunately stayed at Hogwarts as well, though for different reasons )decided that the moment was perfectly right for them to sing "Santa Claus is coming to town" and other songs of that nature while jumping up and down, causing Hermione to cover her ears. It was obvious that they had no intension to stop any time soon, so she decided to take a walk around the grounds until the dorms would be quiet once again. She put on a pretty simple outfit for the day: a pair of jeans, a purple V-neck cardigan, and a coat on top along with purple converse. Satisfied with her appearance she put on her mittens, since it was quite cold and exited the fat lady's portrait.

It had been snowing all day yesterday (much to everyone's delight) so everything was covered in white and it was freezing cold outside. Having one hour until breakfast was to be served the brains of the Golden trio made her way to the Main Entrance. She came across a couple of students on her way out and she realized just how much she missed her friends.

Her parents were in Australia for the holidays but she insisted in staying at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny and Ron would all spent the holidays at the Burrow but she decided against it, thinking that Hogwarts would be a nice place to spent the Christmas break. It really was, but even though she loved having the library all to herself, Parvati and Lavender could not be considered the best company due to their loud manners and constant giggling. With her mind occupied she had reached the lake before even realizing it. There was already someone sitting by the banks though.

The blond boy was looking into space, lost in his thoughts, not noticing her. Hermione hesitated for a moment but approached the boy nonetheless, hoping not to get yelled at. Draco Malfoy was not known for his polite manners, especially when it came to muggleborns and even more (if that was even possible) when it came to herself. She sat by his side, taking a deep breath before doing so, prepared for what was most likely going to come. Acknowledging her, he turned to face her and glared.

"What do you want, mudblood?" His tone was harsh but Hermione swept off the insult, used to it by now.

"I just want to sit by the lake. You are not the only one with that privilege!"

"Couldn't you choose another spot? Go away!"

"I am afraid I have no intentions of doing so." She replied calmly.

"Get the h..." he was cut off.

"Can't you be civil for once? It is Christmas after all!"

"I most definitely can not be..." he was cut off again.

"Just this once? Please!" plead Hermione. She really was not in the mood for arguing.

Draco sighed. "Fine! But don't get used to it!" He gave up.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thanks, and don't worry, I won't."

"So how come you are not home with your parents?" she asked

He groaned. "Granger! I agreed to be civil, not to answer your annoying questions!"

"Last time I checked civil didn't mean remain silent until the other person gets bored to death and leaves!"

"Of course, you know everything! You insufferable …." He was once again cut off by Hermione's voice.

"Malfoy!" she complained

"Alright, stop whining! I will cooperate but I am not willing to play 20 questions!"

"I never asked you to! Anyway, how did you know about that? It is a muggle game!" she was really confused

"Why are you giving me that look? I happen to enjoy reading myself Granger!" he replied and she started giggling.

"Who would have thought? The great Draco Malfoy is reading muggle books!"

"Hey! It was a one time thing!" he complained, but she could tell he was lying.

"Ok, don't get so riled up! You didn't answer my question though. How come you are here? She asked

"My parents wanted to go on a trip, I didn't so here I am" "What about you?"

"The same actually"

"Really? I thought it was because of the empty library!" he smirked

"Well, that was a contributing factor…" she admitted and he chuckled. " Oh, give me a break! You just admitted a few minutes ago that you like reading as well!" she complained

"I do. I never denied it. People just don't tend to ask in order to find that out about me." He said in a matter of factly tone.

"I guess you have a point there." She admitted. "You really don't appear to be the quiet, reading type of guy though."

"Well Granger, strutting around the halls is not my only interest, despite popular belief!"

Hermione laughed "I might have known"

"So, what about you?" He asked "What do you like to do apart from studying and bossing people around?" his tone more teasing than mocking

"I like listening to music, watching movies, ice-skating and chocolate"

"Chocolate is not an interest" commented Draco.

"Ok then, eating chocolate!" they both laughed.

With a flip of Draco's wand two chocolate frogs appeared in front of them.

"I happen to enjoy chocolate too" he said while handing Hermione one of the frogs.

"Thank you" they ate their frogs in silence for a moment, observing each other.

"You know Granger, when you are not with Scarhead and Weasel you actually make decent company." He smiled at her and Hermione returned the smile.

"Well Malfoy, when you don't act like a spoiled brat you are not that bad yourself!"

Draco chuckled. "Merry Christmas!"

She smiled once again "Merry Christmas to you too Draco!"

She got up and turned to leave but she heard his voice before taking two steps. "Hey, Granger! This never happened you know!"

Hermione turned around and with a smile worthy of a Slytherin, she replied. "I don't even know what you are talking about"

She could hear him laughing and she couldn't help the smile that was formed on her own lips while entering the castle.

During breakfast later a package landed in front of Draco. It was a book with a note attached to it .He read the note:

This is a muggle book but it is worth a read. Give it a try and tell me what you think of it.

H.G

It was a copy of Pride and Prejudice, one of Hermione's personal favourites and Draco couldn't wait to get his hands on , he could not wait to share his opinion with a certain bookworm who happened to glance up from the Gryffindor table at that particular moment and locked eyes with him(he hadn't even realised that he was looking her way).He was going to make sure to finish that book as soon as possible, even if that meant no strutting around the halls for a couple of days!

**There you have case you came across any kind of grammatical errors don't hesitate to point them out to me!Constructive critisism is more that welcome!**

**REVIEW!Let me know what you think!It is Christmas time!I really need to stop using exclamation marks!**


End file.
